Mystic Eyes versus The World
by Ozuttly
Summary: Ryougi Shiki fights against the vampire Dio Brando. Oneshot crossover with Kara no Kyoukai, no plot whatsoever, just one big fight scene. I have no idea what possessed me to write this.


OK So. I have no idea what possessed me to write this lol. But come on Ryougi vs Dio would be the best fight ever so. I know that I'm not super good at writing Dio. . BUT I TRIED! I hope people enjoy this.  
>(I was so going to include a little extra of Jotaro and co showing up to find Dio's corpse and being all ... damnit but never got around to it, hehe.)<p>

* * *

><p>"You're Dio Brando, aren't you."<p>

The blond man paused at the gate to his enormous house as he heard the voice call out from the street behind him, not a hint of a question in her cold tone. That was fast. While he knew that he was being pursued by Kujo Jotaro and his cohorts, he also knew for a fact that they hadn't arrived in Egypt yet. It wasn't as though he was hiding, of course - he did not fear the Joestar family or any of its members, he did not fear anything - but he was perplexed by the fact that a stranger knew him by name.

Turning slowly, he eyed the source of the sound, a faint smile on his lips as he saw that it was a woman. She certainly did not look as though she belonged in the middle of Cairo, dressed in a pale blue kimono and sporting a cherry-red leather jacket. At first he wondered if she had heard of him through his various followers. Maybe she was a stand user who wanted money or power from him in return for her services. However those thoughts vanished and his smirk grew as he spotted the splash of red across her front, one hand clutching a bloody, feathered mess as the faint traces of frost melted away from her fingertips.

"And if I am?" he asked, his voice smooth and creamy, like butter, and suddenly it was no surprise that he had managed to get so many people to do his bidding. Dio was a charismatic and seductive man, capable of instilling both fear and awe into the strongest of opponents. But this woman seemed completely unfazed as he continued. "What business do you have with Dio?"

She was silent, her face blank and void of expression as the bloody pulp that had once been his gate guard, Petshop, dropped to the ground with a wet thump. Her frozen fingers wiggled back and forth to get their feeling back, and then her eyes… something happened to her eyes. There was a flash of blue in what had once been dull grey, and in an instant she shot towards him, drawing a knife from the sash of her kimono. The mouth that had once been drawn into a straight line had broken into a twisted grin, and he could barely hear her response to his question.

"I came here to kill you, of course!"

"The World." Dio could feel his lips twitch upwards in amusement as he summoned his Stand, waiting for her to close the distance between them. Was this girl stupid? She was attacking him straight on, without knowing his ability or even summoning her own Stand. In fact, she didn't even seem to see The World, which had appeared behind him, waiting for her to come within range. It was as though she…

Realization dawned on him and he couldn't help but laugh. Of course. She didn't have a Stand. This woman, whom had intrigued him so much with her odd style of dress and her dispatching of petshop, wasn't even a Stand user. And here he had been expecting a good fight… It looked like he would be disappointed.

The second she came within two meters of him, Dio placed his hands on his hips and leaned backwards to watch as The World stepped up to meet her, its fist burying into her stomach before roughly tossing her aside. Somebody who wasn't even a Stand user wasn't worth stopping time. He had expected her face to contort in fear and confusion as she was blown away, for her to cry out as she crashed into the wall of a nearby building, sending dust and rubble flying into the hot night air.

But she didn't. She hardly seemed surprised as she coughed up blood into the sand, her fingers reaching out to curl around the handle of the knife that had landed nearby. In fact, she was still smiling.

"So that was your 'power'," she mused as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, leaving a dark smear on the sleeve of her jacket. "You're more impressive than I thought. It looks like this won't be such a boring fight after all."

With that she had shot forwards once more, and there was another flash of blue in her eyes, and for a moment Dio wondered what it was before The World went to swat her away once more. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that she was in possession of a Stand.

As The World moved to punch her, his speed far faster than any woman should have been able to keep up with, she did something unexpected. She swerved, ducking to the side of the attack at the last moment. The first fist caught her by the arm, twisting it backwards at an awkward angle that ensured it must have been broken. The second fist aimed for her head, but as it approached the knife rose up, guarding against the blow and knocking her back. Her movements were sloppy, as though she were only guessing the general area the attacks were coming from.

"You're using the sound of the moving air to judge the location of the punches? I must say, I'm impressed. Woman, what is your name? I'm curious about you now." He replied, his tone arrogant yet rich, and she chuckled as she straightened herself out, the hand with the knife falling to her side.

"There's no reason for me to tell you my name." She replied, watching him carefully. Her arm was hanging limply at an angle, seemingly broken and nearly crushed in places. She wouldn't be using it for a while, Dio mused as he took a step closer. She in turn narrowed her eyes, taking the knife in her other hand and getting into a defensive stance. He was going to make the next move, and they both knew it. He wouldn't let her attack him again.

But he was Dio Brando. Defending was useless against him.

"The World." He commanded, his face breaking into a sadistic grin as the woman immediately froze, along with everything else. "Time is frozen."

This charade had gone on long enough, and with her arm broken, this woman was no longer entertaining. It was almost a pity; she had good instincts, she would have made a good minion had she been a Stand user. Oh well.

He calmly walked around behind her, keeping track of the seconds in his head as he raised his fist and then plunged it into the small of her back. She was a woman who was full of blood, and there was no need to kill her instantly. But if she continued to move around things could get troublesome.

His fist was thrust forward with such ferocity that her skin broke, ribs crunching as his knuckles pushed into her flesh, leaving a sizeable dent on her left side. After a second he withdrew his hand, licking the drops of blood from his fingers as time resumed once more, and her eyes widened in pain. Her head whipped back over her shoulder to glare at him, and even as she was toppling forwards in agony, she attempted to stab him with the knife.

Dio merely stepped back, reveling in the confusion that was finally visible on her face as she glared back at him. With one broken arm and at least two broken ribs, there was no way that she was going to be able to pose a threat now. She was foolish to even think that she would be able to defeat Dio - not when he had The World on his side.

"It's useless, useless!"

Blood seeped out onto her leather jacket, and as she coughed up more of it onto the ground, she quickly pulled the restricting garment off, revealing the blue kimono below. Red was spreading across her back, and she wiped her mouth with her sleeve once more as she glared at him, adjusting her stance so she could attack once more. Dio's grin disappeared. There was a difference between persistence and foolishness, and right now this woman was moving on into the latter. She was underestimating him, and he did not like to be underestimated.

Her eyes flashed blue once more, but there wasn't enough time for her to move. In an instant time was frozen again, and when her senses returned his foot was pushing against her chest, and she was flying backwards through the air.

She let out a pained grunt as she hit the stone wall of another nearby building, more blood falling down to the sand as she coughed and hacked, falling to her knees. Before she had a chance to move, Dio was on her once more, his foot crushing the fingers of her useless hand with loud crunch. He expected her eyes to widen in pain, for her to illicit another gasp, but the reaction he got was different.

She was smiling.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening as the skin on her arm suddenly split open like the top of a box, her good hand grabbing the knife that popped up like a jack in the box and slashing at his leg. The arm was a fake; no wonder she hadn't seemed bothered when he'd mangled it. He barely had a chance to move in time, The World quickly reaching out to steal the knife away, but… She dodged?

It wasn't the unsure, clumsy movements from before. She was unsteady on her feet, sure, but this time she knew exactly where the movements were coming from. It was almost as if…

"You made a mistake." She chuckled, her voice low and smooth even though her breathing was slightly labored. "I couldn't see that trick of yours at first, but you relied on it too much. The source of your strength, that time magic… It's that big thing standing beside you, isn't it?" She grinned darkly, and now Dio could see her eyes clearly.

They were blue. Not a normal blue, but a striking, haunting colour, with a ring of purple around the pupils. They seemed to be swirling, changing with each second, and looking at them enraged him.

His fists clenched together, eyes narrowing as he took a step towards her. That was when he felt the pain, and looked down to his leg. There was a cut in the fabric of his pants, and a small gash across his calf. His fists tightened and his eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Wrryyyyy…" He growled out, and the woman could tell that for the first time he was getting serious. She had injured him. She had disrespected him, and even worse, she had belittled him. She'd made a mockery of who he was, and even gone so far as to mar his flawless body. That action had snapped his patience, and finally this fight was about to get real.

She could handle that. After all, she had already figured out his secret.

Ryougi Shiki was not a Stand User, so she could not see The World. But she did have an ability of her own, and she could see its death. It had taken a few hits to get used to, but now she was ready for him. Now she knew that she could win.

"The World!" Dio yelled out, his tone vicious. "Time is frozen!"

Ryougi grinned, waiting for just the right moment. She could see it now - not just The World itself, but everything about it. And if she could see it, she could kill it.

Dio grinned as he saw her raise her knife, a bellow of laughter escaping him.

"I told you, it's useless! Useless!"

The wave of power that rushed from Dio's Stand, the very essence of time itself that would freeze at his command, was heading for her. She focused on it, raised the knife, and just as it reached her… She cut it.

There was a massive gust of wind as the attack backfired, energy exploding in different directions as she held onto her knife. This was far stronger than anything she'd faced before, and the backlash was amazing. But now that she'd done it once, she'd be able to do it again.

"I told you, I can see it now!" She called out to a stupefied Dio, his expression one of pure shock and horror. The World was the strongest Stand, the most perfect creation. His time manipulation was unbeatable, and yet this woman who didn't even have a Stand was able to take it down with one swing of her knife. It was impossible. He wouldn't accept it.

"THE WORLD!" He cried out, anger and desperation taking over his voice as he charged toward her, stopping time once more, then again and again, but each time she would slice through it with that knife, and each time she would take one step forward, until the two of them were face to face. It was a battle of speed now, and her knife won out over his fist.

Dio Brando's arm flew through the air, landing on the ground nearby. His opponent raised her knife once more, speaking as she brought it down across his other arm, then his stomach, his leg, and finally through his head, the blade gliding through his flesh as though it was paper, as though she was following some invisible guide-line to cut him to pieces.

"My eyes can see the death of things, you know. Time is a thing that exists. And if something exists, then I can kill it."


End file.
